Fikuśna kuleczka
by Waruna
Summary: Wyobraźcie sobie wszechświat równoległy, wszechświat w którym nie ma Doktora ale w którym roi się od pęknięć w czasie, starożytnych potworów, klątw, daleków i cybermenów.


Niebo przecięła z głośnym hukiem jasna błyskawica i przechodnie przyśpieszyli kroku osłaniając się przed deszczem parasolkami i kapturami nieprzemakalnych płaszczy. Kilkoro z nich znalazło w zapadającym zmroku samochody, część ruszyła w stronę rzędu domów, a reszta nie przerywając pośpiesznego kroku ruszyła dalej. Każda z przechodzących, przejeżdżających czy przystających osób zdawała się omijać wzrokiem zabytkowy, niszczejący dom na końcu uliczki. W sztucznym świetle ulicznych latarni i zapadającym zmroku wyglądał jeszcze bardziej strasznie niż zwykle. Okoliczni mieszkańcy uważali, że w tym domu straszy – podobno dawno temu wydarzyło się tam coś tak strasznego, że mimo niskiej ceny i w miarę dobrego stanu nikt nie chciał go kupić. Zupełnie tak jak gdyby w jego ścianach mieszkało coś co z daleka odpycha wszystkich, którzy chcą w nim zamieszkać...

* * *

Gdy w jakiś czas później rozległo się sześć uderzeń zabytkowego zegara znajdującego się na kościelnej wieży, dwie biegnące obok siebie osoby przystanęły na chwilę przed kutym z żelaza ogrodzeniem otaczającym opuszczony dom w stylu edwardiańskim. Minęli zardzewiałą tabliczkę z wyblakłym napisem „NA SPRZEDAŻ" i rozglądając się dookoła pchnęli lekko bramę, która z zgrzytem rozsunęła się tak, że mogli przecisnąć się do środka. Dom ten miał kilkanaście dużych okien od strony ulicy, wyblakły kolor leżący na granicy szarości z złamaną bielą i kolumny podtrzymujące ciągnące się wzdłuż ścian balkony. Otaczał go przecięty ścieżką zaniedbany, porośnięty chwastami, przerośniętym żywopłotem i pełen gnijących liści z nielicznych wysokich kasztanów i lip ogród. Weszli szybko do osłoniętego ganku i odetchnęli z zadowoleniem. Burza szalejąca dookoła nich przycichła.

\- Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego ciągasz mnie po jakichś starych ruderach w taką pogodę – ta burza może równie dobrze potrwać ze trzy godziny.

Młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i pogrzebał w kieszeni dżinsów z trudem wyciągając pęk zardzewiałych kluczy.

\- Po co w ogóle tu przyszliśmy? Nie mogłeś zrobić kilku zdjęć?

Uśmiechnął się i przepuścił przyjaciółkę przodem rozglądając się po . Znajdowali się w przestronnym holu wielkości ich wspólnego mieszkania, który wciąż nosił ślady dawnego piękna - kryształowy żyrandol leżał na podłodze, ze ścian zwisały wystrzępione tapety, prawdziwe woale pajęczyn, a każdą dostępną powierzchnię zaścielały grube warstwy kurzu. Z każdego kąta dobiegało ich uczucie, że ten dom opuszczono w pośpiechu – większość mebli była co prawda przykryta prześcieradłami co miało ochronić je przed zniszczeniem, ale na podłodze wciąż stała duża, wpółotwarta walizka z dykty. Powietrze było dziwnie suche i zatęchłe.

\- Zrozumiesz o co mi chodzi gdy zobaczysz salon na pierwszym piętrze – powiedział Harry pokazując przyjaciółce wspaniałe, rzeźbione w kamieniu portlandzkim schody i jaśniejsze kwadraty po wiszących kiedyś wzdłuż nich obrazach. Przez kilkanaście sekund wspinali się po stopniach w milczeniu i znaleźli się na ciemnym korytarzyku z kilkunastoma drzwiami – Harry wybrał te znajdujące się na wprost nich i gdy weszli, Hermiona oniemiała.

Na posadzce salonu leżał gruby, tłumiący kroki usłany suchymi liśćmi dywan w kolorze zakrzepłej krwi, ściany były pobijane i we wielu miejscach po prostu nagie, podczas gdy gdzie indziej wisiała jeszcze gruba tapeta we francuskie złote lilie na ciemnoniebieskim tle. Podobnie jak i w holu tak i tutaj po podłodze walały się matowe części kryształowego żyrandolu leżącego w kącie salonu. W palenisku kominka leżało kilka okopconych cegieł, które musiały spaść gdy zawaliła się górna część komina, poza tym przy oknie wychodzącym na taras wisiały ciężkie aksamitne zasłony tak pełne kurzu, że gdy Hermiona przypadkowo się o nie oparła, wzbił się w górę obłoczek pyłu. Przy najdalszej ścianie pomieszczenia stał rzeźbiony drewniany stół pełen śmieci takich jak strzępy tapety, liście, wykrzywiony klucz, kilka kawałków tynku. Podeszli do niego mimowolnie rozglądając się po salonie – jedna z jego bocznych ścian wychodząca na ogród z tyłu domu była przejściem na zasypany brązowymi i złotawymi liśćmi taras – wpółotwarte białe drewniane drzwi wpuszczały do środka świeże, wilgotne powietrze. W cieniejącym ogrodzie zauważyli jakiś posąg stojący obok niskiej ławki i tak jak ona noszący ślady erozji.

\- Teraz chyba mnie rozumiesz... Ja po prostu kocham stare rzeczy. Powodują, że jestem smutny.

Hermiona prychnęła cicho.

\- A co niby jest dobrego w smutku?

Harry spojrzał na błękitnobiałą otomanę lekko się uśmiechnął

\- To szczęście wrażliwych ludzi. Zaraz... tego tu wcześniej nie było.

Podszedł do ściany dotykając zwisającego kawałka tapety za którym widać było literę. Hermiona stanęła obok niego i pociągnęła lekko za materiał, który niespodziewanie łatwo odstąpił od ściany. Harry zrobił to samo i wkrótce oboje odsłonili spory kawałek białej ściany.

 _STRZEŻ SIĘ PŁACZĄCEGO ANIOŁA_

 _NAPRAWDĘ!_

 _STRZEŻCIE SIĘ PŁACZĄCYCH ANIOŁÓW!_

 _NIE MRUGAJCIE! NIE WAŻCIE SIĘ MRUGNĄĆ! MRUGNIECIE A BĘDZIE JUŻ PO WAS._

 _SĄ SZYBCY, SZYBSI NIŻ MYŚLICIE_

 _NIE ROZGLĄDAJCIE SIĘ I NIE MRUGAJCIE_

 _POWODZENIA HARRY I HERMIONO_

 _1927_

Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie i przez chwilę każde z nich zastanawiało się w myślach o co chodzi... Nie było wątpliwości, że napis ma przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt lat – tapeta była stara i miała ten sam odcień co ta w reszcie pokoju. Rozejrzeli się dookoła jak gdyby spodziewali się, że to żart i zaraz zza fotela wyskoczy któreś z ich przyjaciół, śmiejąc się, że zrobiło im taki kawał.

Hermiona pisnęła i pokazała Harry'emu coś stojącego na tarasie – ledwo widoczną w ulewnym deszczu ludzkich rozmiarów figurę Płaczącego Anioła z białego marmuru – przedstawiony na niej skrzydlaty młody mężczyzna o włosach spływających w pięknych puklach na kark zakrywał dłońmi oczy. Posąg stał obok żelaznej ławki kilka kroków od drzwi prowadzących na taras. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w te idealne rysy twarzy, zgrabną sylwetkę w podobnej do togi, alabastrowo białej marmurowej szacie i mrugnęli. Natychmiast po tym otworzyli oczy i odetchnęli z ulgą – posąg stał na swoim miejscu, nie drgnął ani o milimetr – wciąż tak samo rzeczywisty jak wcześniej. Jednak wesoła atmosfera zniknęła jak rozlana rtęć w sęku drewnianej podłogi. Oboje zadrżeli – po części z wilgotnego chłodu wiejącego z roztwartych drzwi, a po części z przerażania – jedno ze skrzydeł anioła było lekko uniesione.

\- Widziałaś?

\- To tylko złudzenie optyczne – chyba to przez to powietrze – jak wyjdziemy na zewnątrz, na pewno nam przejdzie.

Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał na posąg i po krótkim wahaniu doszedł do tego samego wniosku – po prostu coś im się przywidziało.

\- Wydawało mi się, że...

Hermiona położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i westchnęła głęboko.

\- Ten dom i ta pogoda tak na nas działają.

\- Chyba masz rację, wydaje mi się, że nie powinniśmy tutaj być.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

\- Chyba masz rację, to miejsce ma złą aurę... Szczerze mówiąc to za nic nie postawiłabym sobie czegoś takiego w ogrodzie. - Powiedziała zerkając z ukosa na pozbawiony życia posąg.

\- Chodźmy stąd – powiedział cicho i szybko wyszli z salonu. Zatrzasnęli drzwi i szybko zbiegli po schodach.

Woskowo białe skrzydło anioła bezszelestnie wróciło na swoje miejsce.

* * *

Siedzieli w ciszy oglądając wieczorne wiadomości – gdzieś w Sussex było oberwanie chmury, w wschodniej Anglii zawaliła się kamienica czynszowa, a w Edynburgu rozpoczynała się wystawa zdjęć Anne Leibovitz. Jednak wciąż myśleli o tym co przeczytali na ścianie tamtego pustego domu... Czy naprawdę padli ofiarą złudzenia? Przecież niemożliwe było by ktoś w 1927 wiedział, że kiedyś przekroczą próg tego domu.

\- Myślisz o tym samym co ja?

Hermiona skinęła głową odstawiając kubek zimnej herbaty.

\- Nie rozumiem tylko jednego – kto mógł ukryć ten napis pod tapetą, sam widziałeś, że wisi w tym domu od dobrych pięćdziesięciu lat. Jeśli to żart Amy i Rory'ego, to naprawdę zadbali o szczegóły...

\- To nie możliwe: przecież nie wiedzieli nawet o tym domu – natknąłem się na niego wczoraj rano w drodze do pracy. Klucze dostałem od dozorcy osiedla, mówił, że w tym domu nikt nie mieszkał od kilkudziesięciu lat, a ostatni lokatory wyprowadzili się nie płacąc ostatniej raty czynszu... Przecież widzieliśmy ich walizki i rzeczy rozrzucone po całym domu. Poza tym nie wyglądało by byli tam jacyś dzicy lokatorzy.

Hermiona uderzyła się dłonią w czoło.

\- Byłam taka głupia, oczywiście musimy znaleźć tamtych najemców i zapytać ich o to czy widzieli już ten napis i czy wiedzą, kto go stworzył. A jeśli będą znali nazwisko tej osoby, być może dowiemy się skąd zna nasze imiona i dlaczego znalazły się na tamtej ścianie.

Harry pokiwał głową powątpiewająco.

\- Ale skoro ci ludzie wyprowadzili się stamtąd w takim pośpiechu i nie zapłacili czynszu, to może lepiej ich nie szukać – poza tym mieszkali tam kilkanaście lat temu, więc równie dobrze mogą już nie żyć. Mogą też znajdować się w domu opieki, albo mieszkać poza granicami Anglii.

\- Mimo wszystko chciałabym spróbować – co ty na to?

\- Nie mogę ci tego zabronić, ale przemyśl to na razie i nie rób niczego pochopnie.

\- Dobrze.

Podnieśli się z foteli i każde z nich poszło do swojej sypialni.

Tymczasem w małym parku połączonym z placem zabaw dla dzieci naprzeciw stał wysoki biały posąg z twarzą zwróconą w ciemne okna ich mieszkania.


End file.
